zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Your Loving Gaze
It´s a peaceful night at our apartment, almost eleven o´clock A perfect moment for you and me to just sit, snuggle and talk My bunny wife Judy sitting on my lap in her nightgown bright purple We´re watching the TV and enjoying the warmth of the fireplace In your paw I see a golden bracelet I gave as a Christmas gift Its gold shines even brighter than the belt of your dancer skirt While holding you, I drink from a warm cocoa mug I put it down for a moment just so I can give you a hug A few days ago you took part in another dance competition Now they´re showing the whole thing on television Gazelle was the judge and the prize a huge amount of money Of course you would attend it, my lovely little bunny It was a great show, lots of wonderful contestants A cabaret mouse, a hula lynx and a vixen doing Spanish dance Then came the belly dancer, which was no one else but my love Still great in TV, although I prefer to see things like that live You´re the best in the business, that is true And you do look better in red than in blue Once again, my dear Judy won and triumphed Gazelle even placed a crown on your fair head But you didn´t keep all the money for yourself though Donating a huge sum to the children´s hospital at Bunnyburrow I´m proud of you Judy, and the career you chose Dedicating yourself to such art and letting everybody see your shows Our spark has gotten stronger ever since you started to dance Your new life giving so much potential for our romance A bunny on outside, but on the inside you´re like a really beautiful vixen With me in this fancy apartment, you deserve to feel like a queen Turning off the TV, we turn our attention to each other One of these moments between the dancing girl and her gentleman admirer It was no use for us to keep on hiding our feelings To me, you have done so many wonderful things Your love is sweeter than any milk or honey Around you, I can´t help but act all lovey-dovey We´re so close I can feel your long ear on my shoulder And see the tiny flower decorating your ear I see your how cheeks blush and nose twitch Usually this fox causes that in her with his touch Smiling at you, I hold you by the waist While not as wide, it´s just as cute as your hips and butt You can´t help but smile at the sly look on my face Wrapping paws around my neck, you give your husband a kiss You gently touch my shoulder and muzzle Not saying anything, just giving me a look full of love Every time I see that, I sets my heart ablaze Just your loving gaze. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry